I want you to know
by E.A. Cooper
Summary: “Because I love you, and you love me. That’s all we need. It’s all we ever have or ever will need. I live I’m standing here right now because I love you. I can’t imagine my life not loving you.” Rated T


**A/N**: **Hey, guys. I'm not exactly sure where this came from. I was playing Spider Solitaire and it just came to me. This is my first matrix fic, so let me know how I did.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own a thing Matrix. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, would I:D **

**Summary: Switch/Apoc. Haven't you always wondered HOW they got together? Here's my take on it.**

* * *

**I want you to know**

It was either very early one morning or very late at night when it happened. Switch had been assigned double shifts, and hadn't bothered to tell anyone that it was too much for her. Apoc had gotten up for a drink when he decided to check on her.

"Switch?" Apoc said, walking into the core. She had fallen asleep at the monitors, her head on her arms over the keyboards. He thought for a moment, than finally decided to nudge her to try to wake her up.

"Switch," Apoc said quietly, nudging her side. She mumbled incoherently.

"Switch," he said, louder this time.

"Apoc?" she asked, her eyelids fluttering open.

"You feel asleep," Apoc whispered, bending down he was just below eye level with Switch.

"Damn it!" she swore loudly.

"Relax. Why don't you go get a glass of water? I'll watch the monitors for a while." Apoc suggested.

"Thanks," Switch said. She tried to get up, but failed miserably, winding up in a heap on the floor. "God damn it," she muttered.

Apoc bent down and picked her up off the floor, carrying her to the mess hall Bridal style.

"Apoc!" she screeched. "Put. Me. Down." She said, alternating words with blows to his chest. He remained silent through the whole ordeal.

When they got to the mess hall, he set Switch down on one of the benches and poured her a glass of water. "Drink this," Apoc instructed. He got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Switch asked.

"I have a shift to cover, don't I?" he asked her.

"No, you don't," Switch said. She was annoyed, which (Apoc had heard) was never good.

"Well, you're certainly in no condition to go back there. You had a double shift tonight; I didn't have any. It evens out," Apoc reasoned. He had only taken a few steps to cross the large room so he was standing next to Switch.

_'I have to wonder how one seemingly smart man can be this stupid'_ Switch thought. _'He must have heard the stories about annoying me at least once. It's all Mouse talks about.'_ Switch smirked when she thought of this, but it quickly disappeared.

Switch tried to calm herself down. "Apoc," she said. "I appreciate how much you care, but I'm a big girl. I don't need you, or anyone for that matter, to watch out for me."

"I know that, Switch. I just don't want to see you get hurt. If you do this double shift tonight, then have to go into the matrix tomorrow, you're going to be tired and therefore more likely to get caught by an agent. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt, Switch." His hand had made its way up to her check and was now caressing it.

"I know Apoc," she said with a sigh. She put her hand over his and leaned into his touch. Switch looked up and Apoc's eyes met her own. "You know just as well as I do-" Switch began. "Shhh. I want to forget the rules, just this once" Apoc said, He leaned in closer to Switch as she leaned up toward him. Their lips met in a small, sweet kiss that soon turned into a long desperate, passionate one.

"Switch!" Mouse called. He had gotten up earlier than he wanted, but was unable to go back to sleep so decided to start his shift early. When he got to the core, he didn't see Switch there, so decided to check the Mess Hall.

He walked into the room to find Switch lying on top of the table, Apoc over her, kissing wildly. "Oh, sorry" he muttered. They pulled apart to look at Mouse retreating from the room.

"Mouse!" Switch yelled. He came back into the mess hall sheepishly. "How much did you see?" she asked.

"What?" he questioned. Mouse couldn't believe she was asking him this._ 'If I was in this situation', he thought, 'I wouldn't want to know how much someone else saw. Gross'_

"How much did you God Damn see!?" Switch yelled. She was holding a fist in his face now and was dangerously close to hitting him. Apoc was still standing where she left him.

Mouse did not reply to Switch's question so she did the only thing she could think of; She hit him, square in the jaw. "That was for annoying me," she said.

Switch walked back over to Apoc, then turned back to Mouse. "Would you mind covering my shift," she asked. "I have some… business" At this point, she winked subtly at Apoc. "to attend to." She finished.

Mouse, scared of what she might do to him, got up and ran (almost tripping) to the core to keep watch.

Switch turned back to Apoc. "Apoc," she said. "I want to you know… I love you. I always have and I always will. This isn't just lust, what we were doing here to night, was it?" she asked. It surprised Apoc how calm she how she had immediately gotten calm.

"Of course not, Switch. It was love; pure and simple." Apoc bent down so he could look directly into her eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked, turning away with tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you, and you love me. That's all we need. It's all we ever have or ever will need. I live; I'm standing here right now; because I love you. I can't imagine my life not loving you." Switch turned back to Apoc with a teary-eyed smile.

"Really," she asked.

"Really" Apoc replied. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you," she murmured, breaking the kiss.

"For what?" Apoc questioned. He noticed how close their lips still were.

"For loving me too" she said with a smile. Apoc pulled back farther.

He smiled and shook his head. "And for showing me that I can love you openly," they said simultaneously.

They both grinned. "Walk me back to my room?" Switch asked.

"Anytime," Apoc replied. They clasped hands and walked back to Switch's room. As they got closer to it, Switch asked an intriguing question: "Are we going to have to keep this a secret?"

"Why?" asked Apoc. "Of course I know it's against the rules, but you know Morpheus. He's always been a rule breaker. However, I'll do what you want. We can confront Morpheus about it or keep it a secret."

"Well, I was thinking. It would probably be easier if we kept it secret, wouldn't it? We wouldn't have to deal with the awkward questions…" Switch trailed off. "Of course, I'd want to tell Trinity. You know how close we are. She'd be crushed if I didn't tell her" Switch reasoned.

"Agreed. I'd want to tell Aaron, anyway" he decided. Aaron was a good friend of Apoc. They had grown up together and were freed around the same time. Aaron was on the Patriot, an older ship used for communication.

"Here we are," said Switch, motioning to her door. "Yeah," replied Apoc.

They kissed again, the want and need they held for each other showing clearly in it.

"Goodnight, love" Switch called, going into her room.

Apoc watched her perfect form then made his way toward his room._ 'I love when things work according to plan,'_ he thought.

That night, they both slept peacefully for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

Reveiws are appreciated muchly.

I bet if you leave a review, someone'll give you a giant cyber cookie:D

If they don't, you've still succeeded in making me happy.


End file.
